A servant's affection
by euphoricnightmares
Summary: The Hokage, ruler of Konohagakure, found a boy unconscious on the street and healed him. But after healing him, she realized she had an interest in the boy and made him her personal servant, alongside a few others. How will Naruto adjust to this change, and how will he handle all the new found sensations that pulsed through his body? Harem. Naruto/ManyGirls. Lemons. Medieval. AU.


(A/N) It's been a while since I stepped back in here, and at two in the morning, there's only one thing that kept me up and writing. Yup. A slight loli-lemony-harem plot in medieval times where carriages no electricity and all exist, that might just get banned. But nah, I've seen worse stuff and if this goes down, I'm taking them down with me.

So without further a-due, here you go.

* * *

A servant's affection

Naruto blinked and opened his eyes.

The room was brightly lit, leaving a shaky orange tint on the stone walls of the room he was in. And a second later, his light blue orbs widened and his whole body stiffened in fear. His fingers, short and slender, grabbed at the edge of the bed he was in, panic filling him to the core.

Why would he not be afraid?

He was an orphan, kicked out of the orphanage not too long ago.

He _should not_ be waking up in a bed.

And as the natural desire to scream rose up to his throat, he closed his eyes shut and opened his mouth.

Yet he never could, as a voice made him stop.

"There is no need, young child." It was the voice of a woman.

"Wh- Who is it?" He stuttered, not wanting to open his eyes. "Where am I?"

"Fear not," The voice spoke again, gentle and warm. "I will not harm you in any way, so you do not need to fear me. If it helps, I am a caretaker, a woman who is assigned to help, not to hurt." Her voice was a hypnotic melody, a gentle hum that calmed the boy down visibly, as blue orbs slowly opened.

Naruto looked at the woman standing before him.

And the smile on her face was enough to make him release the death-grip on the sheets.

"Are you alright now, dear?" She asked again, walking to the side of his bed. She wore a long-sleeved, black kimono that hung to her body loosely, barely holding up from her shoulders and chest. Her hair was a dark black, and her eyes were a dark brown, but her skin was light enough to make him squint to gaze at her.

She looked different from the people he used to see.

Naruto nodded and propped himself up on his elbow, slightly wincing as he grabbed his golden-blonde locks. However, the pain was ignored as he realized his hair was smoother than he ever imagined it would be. Stunned, he ran his hands through his locks again.

"It looks beautiful, you know?" She took a seat on the edge of the bed. It had the space.

"Eh?"

"It was very dirty before," The woman continued, her smile turning into a small but gentle grin. "It took a while for me to wash away the dirt that was in your hair." She laughed then, placing long, slender fingers on her pink lips to stifle her action.

Naruto blinked a bit, still confused.

"Ask away, child. And I shall answer." She read his expression.

There was a second of silence.

"Wh- Where am I?" Naruto stammered again, his voice sounding foreign to him. He coughed a bit, clearing his throat. "I don't remember me- meeting anyone that looks like you, so I am a bit confused." He finished, sniffing his nose.

The woman hummed and moved closer to the boy.

"You're in the Hokage's Palace, little boy," She replied gleefully, stifling another laugh.

"Eh,"

"Yes."

"What!" Naruto's eyes widened. "Wh- Why am I here?"

"Oh my, don't panic!" She laughed again. "You did not do anything wrong, if you are wondering." She stopped laughing then, as a sad smile appeared on her lips. "We found you unconscious on the streets where nobles barely set foot on, and Tsunade-sama herself saw you passed out."

Another second of silence passed.

"Tsu- Tsunade-sa- sama,"

"Yes," She replied. Her hands gently placed itself on Naruto's head, burying into his hair and scratching his scalps. She felt the boy flinch, but relax as her fingers started to move. "She was sad, and she felt sorry for the way you were sprawled across the street. She spoke to me about how a boy as young as you ended up like the way you did." Her hands massaged Naruto's hair, looking at him with a sigh as he seemed to move into her palm, eyes closed. "How old are you?"

"Um,"

Naruto open his eyes and stared ahead.

"Ho- How old am I?" He asked himself.

The woman bit her lips as her eyes widened slightly. "You don't know?"

"I don't recall anyone telling me…" He stopped. "But I remember a few of us being the same age… I'm not sure how old I am, but one of them was definitely thirteen." Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, gazing down at the sheets as he was now sitting up straight.

The woman sighed. She lowered her hand from his hair, getting a small pout from the boy. "It doesn't matter. Tsunade-sama is a woman who would help anyone that needs her help, and you, clearly needed it. As we assumed, you _did_ come from an orphanage an-"

"I was kicked out." He did not mean to cut her off. The words simply slipped through.

"We could assume that from where you were passed out on," She whispered lowly. The flame lamp beside the duo flickered a bit as she continued. "When was the last time you ate, my dear?" She asked gently, touching the boy's bare shoulder.

"I-" Naruto bit his lips. "I don't remember."

"I see," She smiled sadly. "Dinner is on the way, but, in the mean time, let me tell you something else."

"Huh?" He replied, still a bit dazed.

"You are to serve Hokage-sama from now on," The woman grinned, her hand massaging his now healthily skinny arms. "She saved you and after she healed you, she took a liking to you." She laughed a bit. "Tsunade-sama knew you had a pure heart, so she announced you to be one of her personal servants."

Naruto froze yet again.

"Wh- What," He spoke after a while. "I don't even have any skill-"

"And you don't need any, my dear." She slid her hand down his arms and entangled her fingers within his own. "You just need to obey her orders, and she will be happy with your doings." Her dark orbs met his surprised and curious light blue ones. "You will be tasked many things, and you only need to obey her without a single bit of hesitation in your actions."

"I- I-" He started.

"You should not worry too much," She laughed gently. "You will fit in, just like the others."

"I- Um," He lightly scratched his head and sighed.

"What's wrong?" The woman asked, a gentle eyebrow raised.

"Tsunade-sama saved me," A ghost of a smile appeared on his face. "And I- I would be honored to serve her." He looked back at the woman and laughed silently. "Even if she didn't make me one of her servants, I would have helped her in every way I can."

"It was hell back there, was it not?" She asked, worried and concerned.

"Ye- Yes it was," He replied after a bit of hesitation. "But you saved me from the streets which harmed me, so I am honored to have gotten a chance like this." His eyes gleamed as it locked onto the woman's, determination flowing through him.

"Good," The woman nodded and smiled. She let go of his hands and gently wrapped her fingers near his neck, soothingly and with grace. "Now that you know your role, let me introduce myself to you, little boy. And you shall introduce yourself to me."

"Yes," He replied softly.

The woman moved in swiftly, gently pulling his figure towards him. It was long after it happened, that he realized a soft wetness surrounded his lips, and was gently nibbling on it. A second later, heat rushed up to his face for reasons he didn't know, his lips moving almost instinctively.

And they kissed.

When they broke apart, the boy sat panting and staring at the woman, while she simply smiled at him.

"I am your elder sister from now on," She spoke with glee. "So call me Shizune-neechan."

"Wha- What did you ju- just do?" He asked, gently touching his lips.

"You are as pure as it can get, boy." The woman replied with a somewhat satisfied sigh. "That is how family greets in the Palace, and now that you are working for the family, you _are_ family. And we greet each other with our lips. Now, introduce yourself, little brother." She smiled, hands crossed below her chest.

"Na- Naruto,"

"My little Naruto-kun," Shizune smiled.

"Ye- Yes, Shizune-neechan,"

The woman bit her lips, her cheeks turning rosy as she heard her name being spoken by the boy. She held in the urge to look away as she gave the boy a nod, opening her arms at the same time. "Now come and greet me, Naruto-kun," Shizune watched as Naruto tried to learn their ways. "Just the way I did."

He tried to get up, but the blanket around his waist limited his movement.

So, the boy simply threw away the piece of clothing, it being the only thing covering his bare body, and moved along, not noticing how the rosy cheeks of his now sister, turned a deep red at the sight before her.

Small, slender arms wrapped around the woman's body as she felt his tanned skin caress her through her clothing. She wrapped her arms around him as their faces inched closer, their eyes half-lidded and their lips parted. A lone hand made its way down the boy's back, around the hip and to his lower front.

Their lips touched, and the long digits of the woman gently fondled the boy.

He moaned into the kiss as their eyes closed, his legs shaking at the tightness he never felt before.

A few seconds later, they moved away, but this time, both of them sat panting hard.

"Na- Naru-kun," Shizune whispered.

"Did-" Naruto inhaled slowly. "Did I do it right, Shizune-neechan?"

"Yes, my little brother, yes you did." The woman bit her lips, not wanting to let go of the blonde. But she had to, and she did. She watched the boy's expression change, slight frustration taking over instead of the pleasure that covered his face not a second ago.

"Um, Shizune-neechan," He started, slightly calming down.

"Yes, my dear?"

"That felt really good," He replied, still dazed.

Shizune bit her lips hard to hold in her emotions. She couldn't use up her little brother like that. Tsunade-sama already asked her to _introduce_ the blonde to the family. And she had done that. Now, she only had to wait until her master took over.

"It will feel even better when you start helping Tsunade-sama after this," The woman replied and stood up, noticing the dampness between her legs. She shifted uncomfortably to a side before moving over to a chair near the window, where a bundle of clothes were cleanly folded.

"It will?" He replied with a smile, nearly fully recovered from his daze.

"You will not be able to imagine how much, Naru-kun," She spoke softly. "For now, wear these clothes." Sparing the boy with no clothes one last look, she turned around and grabbed the ring to the large, oak door. "Tsunade-sama will see you in a few minutes. Change soon and be prepared, Naru-kun,"

"Yes, Shizune-neechan,"

Oh how she loved his innocent voice.

* * *

(A/N) Please review what you think about this story. I want to continue this, and if you don't like it, please do not read this. Ideas and thoughts are appreciated.


End file.
